A Real Test of Strength
by Melanyrose
Summary: Ashoka is captured by pirates while saving a group of younglings. By the time Anakin finds her she is broken in more ways than one. TRIGGERS READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! M just to be safe. No lemons
1. Chapter 1

Ashoka is captured by pirates while saving a group of younglings. By the time Anakin finds her she is broken in more ways than one. TRIGGERS READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

please be kind to me this is my first fanfiction but i was watching Star Wars: The Clone Wars the TV show an episode where Ahsoka is kidnapped by pirates and they say they want to turn her into profit and i suddenly got a really dark idea. because in the continuation of that episode they do nothing with her so i put a dark spin on things.

WARNING TRIGGERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

Ashoka POV:

The first time they came she screamed until her throat was raw and then some. her wrists were bloody from the force restraining cuffs she had on, but the pain on her wrists was nothing compared to what those men were doing to her. when they were done and she was sure they left she sat and cried silent tears praying and wishing to every deity she knew along with all the force she could muster. but it wasn't long before they came again. after awhile she stopped screaming. only once had they taken her out her cell but that was only to clean it because it was covered in blood and tears. but she thanked the force that it had a little toilet in the cell she had heard stories about POW's and the cells they stayed in.(Not like it was in any way private they had taken her clothes sometime when she was knocked out). she wasn't sure how long she had been there but she was starting to lose weight and her skin color was not looking like its normal red-orange color but a sickly almost brown-grey color. she hoped her master would find her soon.

Anakin POV:

Anakin had just finished searching another compound for Ashoka but came up empty again. he barely slept anymore and the only time he slept for more than 2 hours was when Obi Wan injected him with sleeping meds by surprise, they didn't talk for 2 days. when the younglings had gotten back without Ashoka they were in so much shock they listed almost random planets that they knew pirates inhabited, so they were no help. they had 1 last planet to search before they had to head back to Coruscant: Florum (A/N: Obi Wan and Anakin have never meet Hondo before but they have heard of him) It had been 3 months since Ashoka went missing and his mind was going back to his slave days and hoping that she was not experiencing any of what he had been through.

Ashoka POV:

She was definitely hallucinating because she sworn she heard a lightsaber but it was probably her captors playing with her lightsabers. She was so tired she just wanted to go to sleep but she knew that she had to stay awake for her master she couldn't go to sleep yet not yet just a little longer. the saber sounder were growing louder and she had hope for the first time since she had been here and since they started whipping and cutting her. The door opened and someone touched her side and she screamed in pain whimpering " Please don't" and "No Stop". but she didn't even get to finish her words before the hand was removed and the person behind her spoke.

"Its okay Snips I found I wont hurt you and i wont touch your side again"

she looked back and saw her master she was so overjoyed that she could have hugged him and never let go but moving was not an option. and the scream just about toasted her voice so neither was talking.

"Can I Cover you up i be as gentle as possible" Anakin Spoke

she tapped twice on the floor signaling yes. after he removed her bindings her master wrapped her in a warming blanket and his cloke. it hurt so much and when he was done he picked her up in his arms but she was assaulted by pain again and almost passed out. so her master used the force to have her hover in his arms just a couple inches as he carried her out of the cell and back to his ship.

when Obi wan saw his former padawan holding Ashoka in his arms he could tell just by his face that it was so much more worse then they could have imagined. when they had arrived at the compound the pirates were just taking off in their ship fleeing the facility anakin almost followed they but decided to search the compound and send some clones after the pirates. Obi Wan and anakin had knew they found the right place when they found Ashoka's light sabers but split up to search all of the cells. Anakin had a little trouble with a unmanned turret but his rage and guilt for telling his padawan that the mission was safe, turned him into an emotionally driven warrior that you would not want to get in the way of, so he did'nt. But now that she was safe Obi Wan could sense the dark side fading from Anakin's' force. now their mission was to get her on the ship and back to Coruscant ASAP. Obi Wan could tell she was hurt without even really looking at her, her force was so weak it was almost like she was broken in every way possible his heart ached for the once bubbly happy girl he had come to care for like he did Anakin. He only hoped she wasn't to badly injured physically or mentally.

Ashoka POV

The bright light of the sun once they left the compound hurt her eyes but it was a reminder that this was real not just a dream and to be honest the thought had crossed her mind but she dismissed it once again because her dreams we never this joyful not since she had been kidnapped. She could see the ship that Skyguy and Obi Wan had brought and was again overjoyed at the thought of going home but began to panic because once they we on the cruiser she would again be the only female on the ship. She couldn't calm her self she began hyperventilating the darkness creeping to the corners of her vision.

"Snips what's wrong am I hurting you I'm sorry" her masters voice sounder to pained

"Anakin what's wrong"

"I don't know she just started hyperventilating" his voice was quick and worried

"Ashoka look at me no one is going to hurt you any more you will be in full control and we will only do what you feel comfortable with" Obi Wan said in a calm and collected voice.

Ashoka took his words to heart and took a deep breath and the darkness at the corners of her vision started to recede as they started moving again. when they we finally on the ship her master picked up the pace so that he was almost running to get her to the medical droid, he instructed R2-D2 to take off and head toward the cruiser. Her master carefully put her down on the medical bay bed. The bay looked different than normal it had been outfitted with more machines for more serious injury, she guessed that was her masters idea, he always worried about her. The screens above her head lit up with her heart rate, blood pressure and other things that you would need a degree to understand which she did not. She closed her eyes as another wave of pain overcome her. She could hear the medical droid explaining the extent of her injuries to her master and obi wan.

¨She is in a lot of pain i am surprised she is still conscious, her pelvis is broken in several places, 4 bruised ribs 3 are broken, a concussion, she is also dehydrated and malnourished, which explains the infection which has settled in her respiratory system, and i cannot be sure without checking my readings again but she seems to have been sexually assaulted numerous times"

BUM BUM BUUUUUUUM i hope you guys all liked it i was experimenting with no cliffhanger but it had gotten pretty long so here you go see you guys when i upload next

PLEASE REVIEW I NEED FEEDBACK ON MY FIRST FANFICTION


	2. Chapter 2

¨Artoo change course get us to the medical station by Naboo they are better equipped to deal with this sort of thing"

¨I will assist the medical droid to help stabilize Ashoka" Obi Wan said to Anakin

¨Ok im going to go blow off some steam¨

as soon as master obi wan came to her bedside she grabbed his hand she was scared but she trusted him like a father or a really close uncle the medical droid explained that he would be giving her pain meds for her pain and also be giving her some oxygen and placing an iv in her hand. She nodded the droid saying she was ok with what he would be doing. put a little tube that clipped onto the bottom of my nose and turned on the oxygen she hadn't noticed she had any trouble breathing until it was turned on and she felt like she was finally catching her breath. and she didn't even feel it when the iv was placed on the top of her hand but in a few moments she feel asleep because she was finally in good hand.

Obi Wan felt the ship slightly lurch as they all came out of hyperspace he had alerted the medical station of their approach and the severity of the situation along with requesting a private room with a female doctor preferable Nubian but just female would also work. The station understood fully and she would be allowed to have someone she was comfortable with her at all times. He was glad Ashoka was asleep because he knew a soon as they were at the station they would set her broken bones which is incredibly painful. The medical droid had her hooked up to a heart monitor, an IV, blood pressure, and oxygen. It seemed like the little padawan was all tubes and wires.

Anakin knew they were at the station, he hurried to the med bay the droid and obi wan were already moving her to the connection with the med station he could see she was asleep which he was glad for who knows how long it had been since her last good nights sleep. they made their way along the connection the door to the station opened revealing the head of the station Nala Se. The station was usually used for wounded clones but they were the best at treating trauma. the nurses and doctors rolled her into a private room and put all the machines she was hooked up to on their respective stands and connected her oxygen tube to the wall. Anakin guessed that the doctor who had just walked in was Ashoka's main doctor, because she asked both men for details on what happened but both men were just as lost to specifics as the next person. but with a heavy heart he told the doctor what the medical droid had told him about the sexual assault.

¨we will do a blood draw and check for any STDs or unwanted pregnancy. But the scanners can only tell us so much and I know with what has been done to her was horrible and she probably wont like it but she will have to have a complete physical exam as well.¨

Anakin looked like he was still prepossessing everything so obi wan spoke for him

¨lets wait until she wakes up and get her opinion on what she wants, in situations like this it is important to let Ashoka have as much control over what happens to her body as possible¨

the doctor went over to the wall near Ashoka's bed and looked at the xrays that were just taken by a couple medical clones. then returned to the masters.

¨Her pelvis is fractured in a couple places and it will require surgery to fix and seeing as how she is not in any immediate danger from it we can wait but if you think she would react better we can the the surgery now while she is still out.¨

both masters took a minute to decide but in the end they both found it beneficial to do the surgery sooner rather than later with out the fight Ashoka would most likely put up


End file.
